Turn Back Time
by OUATLover28
Summary: When Emma and Regina's young daughter starts taking magic lessons, the little girl doesn't realize the price of everything.
1. Chapter 1

"I think she's ready to start them, Regina." Emma nodded. Eight was a good age to start magic lessons, right?

"She's just a little girl, Emma. She won't understand the dangers of magic until she's older." Regina on the other hand thought that eight was much to young to start learning magic. She had started when she was fifteen, almost twice Natalia's age!

"But her powers aren't under control, and I think that if she starts now she can develop it better when she's older," reasoned the blonde. Regina sighed.

"Alright, fine. We'll start on Sunday."

"Yes, I'll go tell the kid right now!" Emma practically jumped off the couch but was stopped by Regina's firm tone.

"Miss. Swan. Your daughter is sleeping! If you haven't already noticed, it's eleven thirty! Now, lets both get some sleep, alright?"

|A Couple Weeks Later|

"Mommy, it's not working." Natalia pouted up at her mother.

"You just need to concentrate, darling. Close your eyes and imagine the fork appear in your hand." Regina crossed her legs under the table as the little girl squeezed her eyes shut. The fork vanished from the table and appeared in Natalia's little hand, she jumped when she felt it.

"Look, mommy, I did it! I did it, mommy!" Natalia held the fork in the air as she jumped excitedly. Regina smiled and gently took the fork from her before lifting her into the air and into her arms.

"That's my girl. Mommy knew you could do it, sweetheart," Regina tickled her daughter underneath her chin, making Natalia erupt with giggles, "let's tell Mama the good news."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina carried Natalia into the bedroom she shared with her wife. Lately Emma hadn't been feeling well and, despite her protest, Regina had put her on bedrest.

"Why don't you tell Mama what you just did?" The older brunette set her mini me down before the little girl ran and jumped into the king size-bed. Natalia held her hand out and the fork appeared in it. She smiled up at Emma.

"Wow! Good job, cutie!" The blonde mother pulled her daughter closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Natalia giggled and returned the gesture, she heard Regina coo.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's let mama have her rest." Said the mayor as Natalia smiled at Emma one more time before climbing out of bed and catching up with her other mother.

"When is mama going to get better, mommy?" The little girl grabbed hold of her mothers hand.

"I'm not sure, Natalia, but if we want her to get better she needs lots of sleep."

"Yeah." Agreed the little girl.

The rest of the day was calm. Natalia poofed things into hands until her mother told her that she would become tired if she used too much magic.

Regina had spent the day relaxing with the little girl. Not that she was happy that her wife was sick, but she enjoyed having the little girl all to herself. The only time that she wasn't with Natalia was when she left her to make them popcorn for a movie.

Natalia waited until her mommy had left before she ran upstairs to look at the mirror. Maybe she could make it tell her when her mama was going to get better. The small brunette waved a hand over the mirror but before she could ask her question an image appeared on the full-length mirror. The image was beautiful, it was a castle. The castle was tall and dark, but a hoard of fireflies illuminated the night. One of the fireflies was blue. And another pink. And another green. Natalia moved closer to the image. They were moving! The young girl pressed her hands against the mirror before falling straight through it and into the Enchanted Forest.

 **Hey, guys! How are you enjoying this story so far? Don't forget to review!**

 **3**


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia slowly picked herself off of the ground before looking behind her. The mirror was still there. She would just go see the fireflies and then go back home. The little girl giggled as she ran towards the colourful bugs in the sky before stopping and realizing that they weren't fireflies. They were fairies.

"Are you lost, child?" Asked a shimmering blue one. Mother superior? But, how? Mother superior was in Storybrooke.

"I don't think so." Natalia said, she wasn't lost. Just confused.

"I sense that something is wrong. Your clothes aren't of this land. Where do you come from?" The Blue Fairy fluttered closer to the eight year-old face.

"Just back there." Natalia turned around and pointed to the mirror. But it was gone. The little girl gasped and ran back to where the mirror had been. Where did it go? She turned around when she heard a soft whispering.

"We must go, little girl. The Queen's guards are coming. If I were you, I would find somewhere to hide." The fairy warned as she joined the cluster of colourful lights before disappearing into the air.

Natalia looked around. She could see some men coming towards her, but there was no where to hide. She was in a plain.

"Halt! Don't move, trespasser!" Yelled one of the guards. Natalia stood, paralyzed by fear. The guards were close now, and she wanted to run but couldn't move her legs. Soon enough one of them swooped down and picked her up. Hanging her over his shoulder.

"No, wait! I didn't mean to trespass, I promise!" Cried the little girl. She recognized the armour the men were wearing, they were Black Knights, loyal to the Evil Queen.

"Save your breath for the Queen, little girl." Replied one of them. It didn't take long for them to reach the castle. Once inside, the guard set Natalia down and locked her wrists in a small set of hand cuffs.

"Walk!" He demanded, pushing her from the back of her neck. Natalia tried to ignore the fact that a spear was pointing at her neck and imagined that she taking a tour by the guards, instead of going to the Evil Queen.

Wait. The Evil Queen was her mother. How was she here now? Now. It slowly dawned on Natalia that she hadn't just traveled through lands, she had traveled through time.

"Wait out here." Said the guard that held the spear against her neck. He lowered it and knocked gently on the large double doors in front of them. "Your majesty, it seems that you have a young visitor."

There was a small period of silence. "Bring them in." Ordered a very familiar voice. Natalia's eyes widened at hearing her mother's voice. The little girl stood there in shock as the guards opened the door and revealed the Queen. She looked so similar to Regina and yet so different.

"And just who do you think you are, dear?" Asked the woman as she approached the small child. Her small child.

Natalia was about to answer when another voice was heard. "Stop!" It was Regina.

The Queen whipped around and faced her mirror, staring at another version of herself. "What the hell is going on here," she turned back to look at Natalia, "what kind of dark magic are you performing, child?"

Again, Natalia was interrupted by another voice. "Step away from my kid or I swear I will walk through this mirror myself and kick your ass!" Emma shouted, trying to sound threatening through her soar throat.

The Queen raised an eyebrow before looking back at her future self.

"Listen, dear," Regina started, "I know that it's strange to be looking at an older version of yourself, but, somehow, my little girl has transported herself back in time and I would hate having the memories of killing my own daughter."

At that the Queen moved even closer to Natalia and took her face into her hands. After staring the child down for a few moments she brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock, "It's true."

"Yeah, so just, don't move. Natalia, come to Mama, sweetie." Emma stuck her hand through the mirror and Natalia didn't hesitate in running for it, only to be grabbed by one of the guards.

"No! Let me go! Mama!" She screamed as she struggled against the man, who didn't even seem to flinch at the child's pleads.

The Queen gave the little girl a sad smile before nodding at the guard. The armoured man let go of Natalia's shoulders and she started running again. Only to be lifted up by this version of her mother. Natalia didn't want to struggle as the Queen held her, she didn't want to hurt her mother. The little girl looked at Regina through the mirror, the older brunette looked dazed as her wife started to talk.

"You don't know what you're doing. Let her go, your majesty!" The blonde's soar throat seemed to have completely disappeared as she loudly screamed at the Queen.

"I think not, dear. Wouldn't it be fair to let me watch the child for a while? I'm sure that the both of you could use a break." The Queen said, holding Natalia tightly.

"No. You don't understand, she can't stay with you. You aren't her mother yet." Regina finally regained her composure as she begged her younger self to let the child go.

The Queen just laughed. "I want to get to know my daughter. Now, leave us." With a flick of her wrist the image of Emma and Regina began to fade away. Natalia saw Regina turn her face into Emma's shoulder as she began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina crumpled into a ball as Emma rocked her gently. Their little girl was gone, and with the person she feared the most. Herself.

"It's alright, babe, we'll get her back." Soothed the blonde, Regina shook her head.

"I didn't want her to leave me, Emma. I truly wanted to get to know her."

Emma stopped rubbing her back and looked down at the head of brown hair resting in her lap. "You...remember?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, "I remember seeing this child and wanting her so badly." The woman sighed softly. It was a bitter sweet thing to think of. The memories of what had just happened had caught up to her.

* * *

"Please, let me go. I need to go home." Natalia cried as the Queen held her.

"But, dear, you are home. I'm your mother." The woman gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

Natalia didn't know what to say. This was her mother, just a different version. "I know, but...you're different."

The Queen sighed. She knew that this must be difficult, but she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to meet her daughter.

"Well, darling, I don't know how you can get home anyway so you're just going to have to get used to this version of me until we find a way to get you back, alright?"

Natalia nodded gently before melting into her mother's embrace. Regina let out a gasp at the closeness between her and Natalia. It felt so..good to hold a child. The woman let her hand run up and down Natalia's back. She felt her daughter take in a deep breathe.

"I think that it's about bedtime, yes? Come, let me tuck you in." The woman placed the little girl on the ground and lead her to one of the many spare bedrooms laying around the castle. "This will be your room during your stay with me."

Natalia looked around the room. It was cold, but there were many blankets on the king-sized bed. The windows her large and would let lots of natural light in during the day, but at night it looked creepy.

"Come, little one." The Queen ordered simply as she sat down on the bed. Her eyes followed the little girl as she climbed into the bed. She poofed a black nightgown onto the little girl before she could crawl under the covers. Regina smiled and stood up, pulling a fur blanket over top and giving Natalia a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, my dear child."

"Goodnight, mommy."

* * *

"Gold?" Regina called as she practically kicked the door down. Even though it had only been one night, the memories of her daughter were eating her up inside. All she wanted to do now was hold her daughter, and she was determined to get her back soon enough.

"My, my, Regina. I haven't seen you this anxious since Henry." The older man smirked.

"My daughter, she went back in time. Through a mirror in my house. I need your help getting her back to me."

"Well, if I could perform time travel, I would be in my castle in the Enchanted Forest, instead of standing her talking with _you,_ dearie." He snapped.

Regina sighed. "Gold, please, help me. You're the only one powerful enough to help me. You know what it was like to loose a child, please don't make me go through the same thing."

It was true, Gold did know what it was to loose a child. He knew the pain and the mourning, and, even though he didn't like Regina at the best of times, he didn't want her to go through the same thing.

"I'll see what I can do."


End file.
